


Mr & Mr Gallagher

by SomewhereInBrooklyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereInBrooklyn/pseuds/SomewhereInBrooklyn
Summary: Thankfully for him the road he was currently on was long, flat and because of the time of night it was relatively empty, with only a few people outside eating dinner in the cool summer evening.He was currently running as fast as he could because someone was casing him and despite his multiple hours on the treadmill and workout sessions in the gym he couldn't quite believe how much it was taken it out of him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Mr & Mr Gallagher

Thankfully for him the road he was currently on was long, flat and because of the time of night it was relatively empty, with only a few people outside eating dinner in the cool summer evening. 

He was currently running as fast as he could because someone was casing him and despite his multiple hours on the treadmill and workout sessions in the gym he couldn't quite believe how much it was taken it out of him. 

Spotting a busy bar just a few feet up he dashed inside, hoping the crowds would help him get cover. Thankfully in the back he found an empty booth and slid into it. Dropping his head into his hands he sighed, he was tired. He'd been awake for going on 36 hours and he just wanted to get to bed. 

The noise of someone clearing their throat pulled him from his own thoughts, turning to the left he found himself taking in the sight of tall red headed man who was looking at him with an amused expression. "Can I help you?" 

"You're in my seat" the red head said, indicating to the jacket draped over the back of the booth. "Don't see you're name on it" 

The red headed smirk only grew and he slipped into the side opposite him "Are you okay? You look a little flustered" 

"Just running from someone, no big deal" Mickey shrugged an sat back, deciding the red head wasn't a danger and not minding how pleasing he was to the eye. Mickey noticed how the red head was eyeing him up and down and turned to look around the bar, finally realising the type of bar he was in. 

"Shit" he swore under his breath and the red head frowned "Just realised you're in a gay bar?" he guessed correctly. Mickey numbly nodded "Not your scene?" 

Running his hands through his overgrown hair Mickey took a deep breath and returned the red heads appreciated gaze he'd given him mere moments ago "Wouldn't say that" he smirked "Like I said, I was running and hiding... didn't know I'd decided to hide in a gay bar"

"Hmmm" 

"Explains why it was the busiest place on the street though, lucky me" 

"Or lucky me" the red head said as he held out his hand "I'm Ian, nice to meet you" hesitating for only a second before returning the handshake "Mickey" 

"Nice to meet you Mickey, can I get you a drink?"

"Aren't you waiting on someone?" 

"I think I found him" Ian was throwing out his best seduction techniques. The dark haired man with the blue eyes intrigued him and Ian wasn't going to let him disappear just as quickly as he'd appeared in his life. He didn't believe in fate but he was pretty happy that whoever was chasing Mickey had chased him straight into his favourite bar. 

"Smooth red, real smooth" 

\- - -

6 weeks later 

Ian couldn't believe it had been six weeks since Mickey breezed into his life and despite Mickey's job in sales keeping him busier than Ian would have liked they had still manged to see each other eight times in just six weeks. It was going well, even although he was now leading a double life; Ian didn't mind this time. 

"Six weeks? No one has lasted that long before" Ian rolled his eyes at his brother as he grabbed his coffee and sat at the large round table with them. He and Lip worked for an undercover branch of the government, in fact Philip, known as Lip had gotten the job first and then recruited Ian for his army skill set and for seven long years he had been the number one assassin for the company, backed by Lip. 

"I like him" 

"Wow, high praise" Lip laughed "What does he think you do?" 

"Analyst" 

"So boring, couldn't you have said agent?" 

"I wanted to keep it simple alright? I'm already having to lead a double life the more boring my job sounds the less he'll ask" 

"Can't wait to meet him"

"Keep wishing" Ian retorted, there was no way he was introducing Mickey to his family. They would eat him alive. 

. . . . . . 

Mickey had never been a relationship kind of guy, he'd never been more than a one night kind of guy but there was something about that red head that he'd met that was making him want different things. "You're dating?" 

He was currently sat in his sister's apartment nursing a beer and watching a game "That's what I said" 

"Oh, my god. You need to tell me everything" Mandy his sister was jumping up and down with excitement "What's he like? What's his name? Can I meet him?"

"He's an analyst for some company, I don't know which cause I stopped listening after he said analyst, name's Ian and never" 

Mandy frowned "I'm meeting him" 

"You're not" 

She grabbed his ear and twisted like she would do when they were kids "You're becoming an adult, I need to meet him" 

"I'll think about it" Mickey finally relented.


End file.
